Pokemon Ever Lasting Evil BOOK 1
by IronPikachu
Summary: A mysterious boy is captured and brainwashed to become a team rocket member,but years later the boy learns he was brainwashed and seeks to find answers to who he was,but he learns,that he has to protect the legendary pokemon or the world will turn to chaos.
1. Chapter 1

The Ever Lasting Evil,Book 1

Remake of Pokemon:The Best.

Chapter 1:Power Sapping

"Giovanni sir,the experiment is going to begin"A man wearing the Team Rocket uniform stated as Giovanni showed no emotion and signalled for the experiment to begin.

Several people got to work as they put two test subjects into separate chambers,a Charizard in one chamber and a unconscious ten year old Child in the other(I wonder who's Child is that).

"Dr Zaeger,tell me what this contraption does?" Giovanni asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Well,this machine is called the Power Switch,it can transfer a Pokemon's power to the subject,and can also give their personalities as well"Dr Zaeger explained.

"Excellent,if the project succeeds I want to modify this Child and make it my own weapon"Giovanni smirked thinking of a devious plan.

"There's also something you would like to know"Dr Zaeger said "the Child is...well..."

"Spit it out already" Giovanni asked inpatiently.

"The Child is unable to talk"Giovanni raised one eyebrow,as the professor continued "this Child has a problem with its vocal cords,so it is unable to speak"

Giovanni nodded and spoke out "this will be fine,he won't be annoying to me"

"But this baby has an amazing ability"Dr Zaeger added as he continued "he is able to talk to people just by looking into their eyes"

Giovanni raises his eyes but signalled for it to begin.

"Alright people,toss the nine Charizard's from the Charicific Valley into the chamber!"Dr Zaeger shouted as the others did as they were ordered,soon everyone started saying weird scientific words like "1 2 3"

As the experiment started the Charizard's started crying in pain as all their power and life force were drained and put into the Child.

When the screaming ended,the Charizard's disappeared from existence,but on the other hand...the Child grew dragon wings,horns and a dragon tail,but the wings wasn't the same colour as other Charizard's,they were black.

Everyone started bursting into cheers not including Giovanni or the Child.

Dr Zaeger smirked and said "I'll name him...Dragoyao"

"Quickly!lets turn this Child into the ultimate weapon for Team Rocket!" Dr Zaeger announced as cheers were spread through out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ever Lasting Evil Book 1

Remake of Pokemon:The Best.

Chapter 2:Getting to know the past

Author's Note:this chapter is about the child's/Dragoyao's back story,you don't have to read this,but I suggest you read it just to have to info,hope you enjoy...

Let's start with Dragoyao's story,Dragoyao was from a rich boy of the Ketchem family.

He was born with his curse and gift,the Ketchem family had millions of doctors try and fix young Dragoyao's voice,but no success.

The doctors there told the Ketchem family that Ash had powerful psychic powers for a young baby,they figured that out,when they tried to read his mind,when they did that,the baby opened its eyes and words were seen in their mind.(gaga bo naga)

Dragoyao lived his life,not being able to talk from age 0-4.

His family hired scientist's to create a cap that would do the talking for him,by reading his mind the cap can translate for him.

You may be thinking,why not just use his eyes to communicate?

Well,every time he tried it ended up having him faint,he could do it as a baby because baby's are stupid.

Having the cap read its mind had disadvantages,like when he is thinking,the cap says whatever he thinks of,this of course,meant that Dragoyao had to learn how to control his mind from the help if Sabrina,the psychic of Psychic type gym.

He grew up to be a powerful Pokemon trainer,and became the Kanto Champion,with his Pokemon,Chandelure he got as an egg from a drunk man,Leafeon which was his starter,(Eevee)Eelektross was a gift from his Uncle in Unova,Infernape was poached by poachers as a Chimchar and Dragoyao saved him,the Legendary shiny Genesect of the Genesect Army joined Dragoyao because he saved his life,and finally...the legendary Mew,Dragoyao became Friends with it as a child and learned how to use psychic powers properly.

And you've probably figured out who this boy is,well I'll tell you anyways,his name,is Ash,Ashton Satoshi Ketchem.

Ash has travelled the world and met new people,in Kanto he met Leaf,Red and Gary at Professor Oaks Laboratory,he met Ritchie at a major competition,and he met the beautiful Gissele of PokeTech then became quick Friends with Brendan the pyramind king.

In the Orange Isles,he met Melody.

In Johto,he met Lyra,Ethan and the evil Silver at Professor Elms lab,he met Casey the Electabuzz fan,he also became friends with gym leader Whitney who is a huge flirt,and met Harrison at a major competition.

In Hoenn,he met Brendan and May at Professor Birch's Laboratory,he met Drew a playboy,and met Morrison and another Harrison at a major competition.

In Sinnoh he met Lucas,Dawn,Barry and Paul at Professor Rowan's Laboratory,he met Ursula at the Wallace cup,he met Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion,he also met Riley,one of the last Aura Users,and met Tobias at a Major competition.

In Unova,he met Hilda,Hilbert,Cheren,Trip and Bianca at Profesor Junipers Laboratory,he then met Iris which was his new pupil,he learned that the mysterious N was his long lost brother,he met another MORRISON! WTF,and met Cameron and Virgil at a Major Competition,then met Alexa in the Decolora Islands.

In Kalos,he met Serena,Shauna,Tierno and Trevor,(not including Calem,he looks like a girl)he met Clemount and Bonnie at Lumoise,he met Dianthia at a Cafe,he also met Viola who was Alexa's sister, and met Korrina when he was taking a walk.


End file.
